The present invention relates to fold-away golf bag stands, and relates more particularly to such a fold-away stand which is suitable for PE-cylinder construction rigid bags as well as side-stay construction bags.
Various fold-away golf bag stands have been disclosed for supporting golf bags in standing positions. The present inventor invented a fold-away golf bag stand and filed for a patent on May 21, 1993 under U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/064237. However, this structure of fold-away golf bag stand is suitable only for a PE-cylinder construction rigid bag but not applicable for a side-stay construction bag.